Practice Date
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Natasha has a strange request for Steve. But, being a good friend, who's secretly in love with the other, he's ready to help. Though not before giving his friend a hard time.


I do not own Avengers or any of the characters.

* * *

Practice

Steve yawned as he flipped through the channels. Nothing on. Again. As always. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered even watching TV. Anything good to watch, he didn't even know the basis for, and the only shows or movies he actually knew about or enjoyed watching, he only knew or enjoyed because he had watched them with Natasha.

He smiled as the red-haired member of their team entered his thoughts. He may not have been overly fond of her at first, and probably trusted her less than he trusted Loki, but after everything they went through taking down SHIELD, he had to admit that she had grown on him. If he was being honest, grown on him was an understatement.

No matter how many girls she suggested he date, he would never agree to any of them. After all, he'd already decided who it was he wanted to be with. The only person with any shared life experience, who was absolutely gorgeous, light years out of his league, and who seemed to enjoy spending time with him as he did back. She even gave him tons of practice flirting by flirting back, no matter how terrible he'd been at it at first. He'd say something stupid or humiliating, she'd make fun of him, and then she'd keep flirting until he'd eventually try again. And eventually, that had led to their now usual banter that had all of the others questioning the true nature of their friendship.

Steve was jarred from his thoughts as the elevator dinged open, and Natasha walked in, looking around and smiling as she saw him. She walked over, dropping onto the couch beside him, taking the remote and laying her legs across his lap, turning the TV to their usual channel, Syfy, a channel that they both enjoyed for its low-budget horror movies that were so bad they were good, though never scary. Not that Steve didn't enjoy other movies, but the low-budget ones reminded him of the better movies from before he went under. The new graphics of better movies sometimes gave him a headache, and often drove home just how much time he'd lost.

"So, I've got a bit of a favor to ask," Nat said after about twenty minutes of some movie about a living gargoyle hunting a group of seemingly random people through the woods for unclear reasons.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

Natasha sat up, muting the TV and turning to him. "I want to ask Bruce out on a date-"

A frigid blade of ice stabbed through Steve's chest, though he kept his pleasantly surprised smile in place.

"-but I want to make sure the first date goes well. I've never gone on a date with the intention of actually being in a relationship before. I've only ever done it for missions, so I'm not sure I'll be able to actually...well, I could use some help."

"What, like advice?" Steve asked.

"Not really," Natasha said. "I was thinking you could go on a...practice date with me."

"Really?" Steve asked, eyebrows rising, a smirk forming as he settled in to tease and annoy her, as usual. "You want to take _me_ on a date in order to practice for _Bruce_?"

"Pretty much," Natasha nodded, smiling knowingly as she also settled into their usual banter.

Steve hummed thoughtfully, giving the impression of considering carefully, when in reality, he was actually giving himself a headache from considering too hard. He wanted to accept. Nothing would make him happier than to go on a date with her. However, it was only a practice date. She wasn't interested in him. She was interested in Bruce. How that had come about, he had no idea, but the fact remained, she had chosen Bruce, and going on the practice date had a high threat of him accidentally letting her know how he felt and ruining their friendship. He couldn't bear that. However, he also couldn't bear to let her down.

"Sure, why not," Steve said, lounging back against the couch, hands folded behind his head. "My schedule's a little busy, what with all of the alien armies we've been fighting recently, but I'm sure I could fit you in somewhere between Hydra and Armageddon."

Natasha rolled her eyes, since they hadn't had a single thing to do, either as the Avengers or as individuals, for weeks. "Great. So, how about brunch tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know," Steve sucked a breath through his clenched teeth dramatically. "Tomorrow's kind of busy. I gotta do that thin, with the person that's not you. And I'd really hate to cancel the tea party with Fury."

Nat rolled her eyes, grinning at that mental image. "Hah hah. Allow me to rephrase." She turned to glare at him, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You _are_ going on that practice date with me."

"Okay, fine," Steve said, grinning. "Jeez. Pushy much?"

"What's wrong, Rogers?" Natasha asked. "Can't handle it?"

"Oh, _I_ can handle it just fine," Steve said. "I'm more worried about what happens if I push back."

"Oh really?" Natasha smirked, arching an eyebrow before standing. "Alright, fine. Let's go see who can handle what."

Stave's eyebrow rose before his grin slowly grew and he stood, following her to the elevator, both heading to the sparring floor where Natasha passed him his shield before stepping into the ring. He joined her, eyebrow raised again as he glanced between the shield and her. She wasn't serious, right? The shield was a huge advantage for him,

"You know, this is hardly a fair fight."

"It's alright," Natasha said, flashing him a Cheshire grin. "I'll go easy on you."

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. "Right, okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Steve groaned miserably as Natasha dropped him unceremoniously onto his bed, Steve holding his bruised side. He suspected his ribs might be bruised as well, and his pride was definitely broken. He hadn't landed a single hit, and his shield had been more a hindrance than an advantage. She'd thrown him by the shield so many times he thought she might have dislocated his arm at one point.

"So, how'd that warning work for you?" Natasha grinned.

Steve sighed heavily before letting out a halfhearted, "Shut up."

Natasha laughed. "You still feel up to going on a date with me?"

"That depends, does it involve sparring?" Steve asked.

"Only if you keep being a smartass," Natasha countered.

"Oh please, you love me being a smartass," Steve said. "Proves you trained me well." He sighed dramatically. "Why not. I'll start practicing my Bruce impressions."

Natasha laughed. "No, you asshole! Don't act like Bruce. Just be yourself. I can't tell how well you're enjoying yourself if you're acting like someone else who has different preferences. Besides, what's the point of taking you on a practice date if you're not going to put any effort into it?"

"Excuse me, but how much effort do you think it takes for me to act like myself, that it would be easier for me to act like Bruce?" Steve asked, faking being offended.

"Then be you just for fun, then," Natasha said, then smirked as she sat on the bed, causing it to shift, and Steve groaned. "You're lucky I let you be able to walk without being in pain for our date."

"Oh please," Steve snorted, eyes still closed. "If I couldn't walk, you'd just skip the practice date and ask Bruce out, telling him that you're taking _him_ on a practice date for _me_."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Guilty as charged."

"Mhm," Steve nodded to himself, rolling onto his stomach. "I know how your mind works, you manipulative bitch."

Natasha gasped and smacked him on the back of the head. It wasn't the first time he'd called her that, and while it _was_ a recent thing, she wasn't mad, since she knew he was joking.

"Really?" Steve asked, turning his head to look up at her. "You didn't hit me enough earlier?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Natasha said, not even remotely apologetic.

"If you were _really_ sorry, you'd give me a shoulder massage," Steve said, grinning challengingly back at her.

"Oh really?" Nat asked, arching an eyebrow. "Now you think you deserve a shoulder massage? After you were an asshole when I asked you out on a date? And you talked all that shit about beating me, and then you were a sore loser. And you even called me a bitch. I don't know, Rogers. I don't think-"

"Oh, just shut up and get to work," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "We both know you'll do it anyway. You always indulge me in my random requests like this. Besides, you don't want me to have any hard feelings about you beating me up, do you?"

"That better be the only thing hard," Natasha teased as she settled onto the back of his thighs, beginning to give him a full back-and-shoulder massage.

"Oh, you better keep your hands on that part of my back then," Steve said. "Wouldn't want you to feel my shoulder blades and hit me again."

Natasha smacked him again. "Don't make me out to be abusive."

"Oh, no, not at all," Steve said. "I don't know where I'd get that idea. You _never_ hit me."

She smirked and flicked his ear, Steve grumbling random noises under his breath. Natasha smirked, returning her focus to her massage, quickly and expertly working the kinks out of his muscles, as she always did when he asked. He had been right when he said she always indulged him. She gave him a massage about once a week or so, or after an especially stressful mission. She's run to the store to grab him random things if he was in the middle of a workout, even if she was too, since she didn't mind a short run. She'd even helped him clean his apartment a couple of times before he'd officially moved into the Avengers Tower.

"You know," Steve spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "You missed your true calling."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Steve said, keeping his head forward so she couldn't see his grin and expect anything more than she already was. "You should have been a professional masseuse. You may suck at the massage, but your conversational skills would definitely put all your clients to sleep. Then you could just steal all their money."

Natasha laughed and smacked him yet again. "You fucking asshole!"

Steve laughed as well, and Natasha shook her head, returning to her massage for a few more minutes, before moving from his shoulders and neck up to his hair, combing her fingers through his hair and lightly massaging his scalp, as she knew he absolutely loved. As she did, Steve let out a long, soft, contented sigh.

"Now you really _will_ put me to sleep."

"Oh good," Natasha smirked. "I was just wondering how I'd pay for a new pair of heels."

"You thieving bitch," Steve snorted.

Natasha smacked him again before continuing. "Keep calling me names like that and I won't take you on a date after all."

"Oh no!" Steve said overly dramatically. "Not that! Anything but that! Meh, go ahead. I'm only agreeing to go until I get a better offer."

"Oh?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "What if Carry from Admin asked you out?"

"You mean blonde Carry from Admin with the double-D breasts and the perfect hourglass figure?" Steve clarified. "Slept with every guy in Admin and half of the old SHIELD Strike Team, and who asked me on numerous occasions to sleep with her?"

"That's the one."

"Don't kid yourself, Natasha," Steve said. "Let's be realistic. I'd take the practice date with the beautiful redhead over meaningless sex with a slut any day of the week."

"Beautiful, huh?" Natasha grinned.

"Oh, don't act like you think otherwise," Steve snorted, looking back at her.

Natasha laughed. "Well, I'm so glad you'd choose me over some slut."

"Eh, it's a tough choice," Steve said. "Such unappealing options."

"You dick!" Natasha laughed, smacking him.

Steve chuckled. "You're so easy."

Nat smacked him again, smirking. "Don't get your hopes up, Rogers."

"That is definitely not what I meant, but hey, I'm game if you are," Steve smirked.

Natasha smacked him, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, yeah, I deserved that one."

"Ya think?" Natasha snorted.

They both fell silent for a few minutes and Natasha finally began to put Steve to sleep. Finally, she took her hands back, standing beside the bed.

"Don't forget, we're leaving by nine tomorrow," Natasha said.

Steve grunted noncommittally, so Natasha smirked and leaned down, placing a dramatic, several-second kiss on his cheek.

"Ew, cooties," Steve groaned, wiping his cheek on his pillow, Natasha laughing and smacking him one last time.

"Goodnight Steve. See you for our date tomorrow."

"Night. Promise not to stand you up. Probably."

"You'd better not," Natasha warned, then left the room.

Steve sighed, reaching up to his cheek for a few seconds before burying his face in his pillow. He was screwed. There was no way it was a good idea. But, it was too late. He'd already agreed.

* * *

Steve pulled Natasha's chair out for her, then pushed her in before sitting down, raising an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, Nat? Italian for brunch?"

"Going to a prospective significant other's favorite restaurant for a first date is the best way to ensure a good reaction," Natasha explained matter-of-factly. "It puts the partner in a good mood and makes them more open to a connection."

"Wow," Steve said, nodding, but making his expression and tone both all but scream of sarcasm. "That's so interesting. Please. Tell me more about the science of dating."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, smirking. "Alright. First date sex isn't always a bad thing."

Steve's face turned scarlet instantly, as she knew it would. He was shy, and had never been with anyone. So, even with him able to hold his own with her in a flirting and roast competition, she could always make him blush by talking about sex, or even mildly hinting that she was thinking about sex, especially if the hint pointed to him.

Steve expertly recovered from his embarrassment, steering the conversation away from that topic, continuing their usual banter throughout their meal. He really did appreciate the choice of restaurants. He loved that Italian place because it had been open since before he went to sleep, and the food had only gotten better with time. After that, they went shopping for a little while before Natasha ordered an Uber, but wouldn't tell Steve where they were going. He sighed, resigning himself to wait, and after a while, they reached Central Park where a massive stadium had been set up. They walked over, Steve's curiosity mounting, until he couldn't bear it anymore. There were food vendors, projectors, instruments, and a few people milling around, but no band names, no announcer, and no one handing out brochures with the itinerary for whatever concert was being held.

"Alright, what's going on?" Steve asked.

Natasha grinned widely. "I pulled a few strings, and called in a few favors, and got this all set up. We're going to watch a bunch of the best movies and TV shows you missed out on, recordings of the best bands, and you're going to try the best foods you haven't gotten to."

"Wow," Steve said. "That's...not what I was expecting. Kind of involved for a practice date, though."

Natasha shrugged, grinning mischievously. "Like I said. There needs to be some effort or it's pointless."

"I feel like this will take a very, very long time," Steve asked.

"Why do you think we started our date with an early brunch?" Natasha grinned.

Steve shook his head, chuckling. Within a few minutes, everything had gotten started, beginning with bands, then TV shows, then movies. Steve and Natasha made rounds of the food vendors, then found a clear spot on the grass to sit, other people filtering through, most staying. After the first movie, Steve glanced at Natasha, who turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"You know, this is great and all, but I don't think Bruce will appreciate this quite as much as I do," Steve said.

Natasha simply laughed and shook her head, grinning, then leaning on Steve's shoulder. Eventually, the odd, movie-showing-concert-mix ended, close to three in the morning, and Natasha got them an Uber back, leaning on his shoulder again once they were inside, slipping her hand into his and lacing their fingers, then setting the other one on the crook of his elbow. Steve smiled as he watched her, glad her eyes were closed so he could admire her beauty. Eventually, they reached the tower and headed inside, Steve escorting her back to her room.

"I had a great time," Steve said. "Almost forgot it was only a practice date."

Natasha smiled. "I had a great time too." She leaned in, cupping his face and pulling him into a gentle kiss, pulling away just as Steve's surprise was wearing off.

"Yeah, I don't think you need any practice with that," Steve chuckled, wishing he hadn't been too surprise to kiss her back.

"Probably not, but I don't mind letting you have some," Natasha smirked, Steve rolling his eyes. "Besides, _something_ had to be practice today, since the date never was."

"Wait, what?" Steve blinked before realizing he had actually called her out on her plan the day day before when he had said she'd tell Bruce the real date was practice, except it was never Bruce she wanted the date with. "Oh, you manipulative little...I can't believe you lied to me about that."

Natasha grinned challengingly. "If you're so broken up about it, maybe you should try to punish me. I you think you can handle me this time. Didn't go so hot last time."

"Oh, that's it!" Steve grinned.

He stepped forward, pulling her into a kiss, Natasha grinning and returning the kiss instantly. Steve smiled, pressing her back against her door, feeling Natasha's tongue trail across his lower lip. He allowed her access instantly and his own tongue met hers. After a few more moments, Natasha reached back, pressing the button to open her door, allowing them to stumble through it, then closed and locked it behind them.

THE END

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
